Have you forgotten me?
by Ma'ane'i No Ke Aloha
Summary: This fic is set around season 10. It's kinda AU so the timeline might be a little different from the show. Nearly everything happened like in the show, but a big difference is that nobody ever heard anything about Mary after she left the house when she wa
1. Chapter 1

_This fic is set around season 10. It's kinda AU so the timeline might be a little different from the show. Nearly everything happened like in the show, but a big difference is that nobody ever heard anything about Mary after she left the house (when she was sent to Buffalo). So she never married Carlos nor had a baby. This starts nearly nine years after her departure.

* * *

_

The Camden house was quiet, which was somewhat weird, when Eric came home that night. He had had a hard day so he was glad for the silence. He found Annie in the kitchen preparing the dinner.

"Where are the kids?" he asked his wife after having kissed her.

"Ruthie and Martin are at the library, they should be there in a few minutes. Lucy and Kevin are looking for a house with the baby and the twins are upstairs." she answered.

When they were all there, Eric told them that he wanted to have a famil meeting after dinner.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room for the family meeting.

"What is it dad?" Ruthie asked breaking the silence.

"The social services came to see me today. They asked me if we could take a kid with us for awhile." Eric answered.

"A kid?"

"Who is he?"

"Why do they want us to take him?"

Everybody was talking at the same time.

"I don't really know anything, I told the woman of the social services that I had to talk with you before anything. But apparently they don't really know where he comes from or who he is. And from what she told me he is a wild child. They think it would be better to stay with a family until they figure everything out." eric explained. "So what do you think?"

"Of course we are going to take him." Annie exclaimed.

Ruthie, Lucy, Kevin and Martin all agreed.

* * *

_Hope you'll like it. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own 7th Heaven._

_Hope you'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter two**

The Camden were once again all gathered in the living room waiting for the kid they had all agreed to take with them. The social worker was supposed to bring him at 5pm. It was 4:58pm and everyone was anxious to meet him. Lucy kept asking her father questions about the child, even if he had already told her everything he knew. Kevin was trying to calm his wife. Ruthie was trying to guess things about that kid, making suppositions all weirder than the others. Annie was sitting on the couch, nervously twisting her hands. Martin was playing with the twins.

At 5:01pm, they heard a knock on the door. They all rushed to the door, but it was only Simon who also wanted to meet the kid.

Finally, at 5:06pm, they arrived.

The social worker was a middle-aged woman named Paula Edwards. Behind her was standing an eight years old boy.

"This is Rick" the woman said.

"Welcome in our house Rick, Eric said, "I'm Reverend Camden and this is my wife Annie" he added.

"Hi" was all Rick answered.

"Hi Rick" Ruthie and Lucy said.

While Eric and Annie were talking to Paula Edwards. Lucy guided Rick to the living room.

"I'm Lucy" she said, "and this is Kevin, my husband. This is Simon, Ruthie, and the twins Sam and David, and Martin. You'll share his room. You want to see it?"

The boy nodded. Ruthie took his hand and led him upstairs, followed by Kevin, Martin and the twins. Lucy was staring at him, as did Simon.

"There is something familiar in him" they both said at the same time.

* * *

_Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own 7th Heaven._

_Here is the third chapter, hope you'll like it. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews._**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"So, Rick, this is our room," Martin said, "I use the bed on the right so you'll have the other one."

Rick nodded.

Lucy and Simon entered the room. "You all set?" Lucy asked kindly. Again he nodded.

"Children, dinner's ready" Annie called from downstairs.

They all went in the dinning room and sat around the table.

"I've cooked prime ribs and mashed potatoes, with a salad," Annie told Rick, "I hope you like it." The boy nodded.

They all started eating in a half-comfortable silence. A few minutes later, surprisingly regarding his previous lack of words, Rick told them that they were a big family.

They all laughed. "This is not the entire family," Eric explained, " Matt, the eldest, and his wife Sara are med students in New-York."

"So Matt is the only one of your children who's left the house?" Rick asked.

"Actually," Simon said, "I'm in college, I just stopped by for the week end."

"And Lucy and I are looking for a house" explained Kevin.

"Oh, ok" was all Rick replied before getting silent again.

------------------------

Later that evening, Rick had gone to bed, saying he was tired, but everyone else was gathered in the living room.

"So, what do you think of him?" Eric was the first to talk.

"He seems like a nice boy," Lucy said, "but he's not very talkative."

"Poor boy must have had a hard life, Ms. Edwards told us that they found him in the streets." Annie explained.

"Where are his parents?" Kevin asked.

"They don't know and he wouldn't tell anything." Eric replied.

"Well maybe he'll tell us one day. He seems to need a family though, you've seen how all he asked was about our family." Simon added.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll open up more when he'll know us better." Ruthie said.

"Tonight there is nothing more we can do," Annie said, "so lets just go to sleep."

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own 7th Heaven._

_Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews._**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Later that week, Ruthie and Martin were in the living room playing with the twins, Rick was sitting nearby watching them, when Lucy, Kevin and Simon entered the room.

"Hey guys, did you have a good day?" Lucy asked.

They all started to talk about their day, but Ruthie noticed that Rick wasn't paying attention to the conversation, he was looking at the pictures that were on the mantle.

"Hey Rick, what are looking at?"

The boy shifted to face her and then turned his eyes back on the pictures.

"Who's that?" he asked. He was pointing at Mary on an old family picture.

"It's our sister Mary," Simon answered.

"Where is she?"

"She left a few years ago." Lucy replied.

"You never heard about her?"

"No."

"Why didn't you?"

"She left without telling us were she was going, she just wrote a letter." Lucy was getting angry. She never forgave her sister for what she had done.

"You never tried to contact her?"

Nobody answered.

"Why?" Rick asked again.

"Look, she's the one who left, if she had wanted us to stay in contact with her she should have told us." Simon finally said.

Rick stared at them for a few seconds before getting out.

"Why is he asking so much question about her?" Ruthie asked. "The only times he talked were to ask about our family."

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem to have much family so that must have something to do with it." Martin replied. "I know what it's like to miss your parents and it's kinda comforting to be in a family as united as yours. That must also be why he asked so much about Mary. In a family such as yours it must seem weird that a member is not close."

"Martin might be right." Kevin added.

---------------------------------

During the dinner, they were talking about a woman who had problems with her mother and who had come to Eric for counseling.

"In the end everything worked out," Eric explained.

"I'm glad." Annie said.

"It's great dad, you always help people." Lucy added proud of her father.

"That's not true." Rick mumbled.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"You may help others, but you don't even help your own family!" the boy hissed.

"Oh." Ruthie, Lucy, Simon, Kevin and Martin suddenly understood what he was talking about, while Annie and Eric were still confused.

"We told him about Mary this afternoon." Lucy explained.

"Oh,ok." Eric said before turning towards Rick. "You know, Mary was different, we tried to get her in the right path, but she messed up, I guess we failled."

"You didn't tried to help her." Rick cried. He got up and ran upstairs.

"We think he's reacting this way because of his own experience." Simon said.

"Yeah," Lucy added," If his parents died or abandonned him, he must think that it's similar with Mary. Or maybe not similar, but it might trigger bad memories for him."

"Tomorrow we'll have a talk with him." Eric decided. "Family meeting tomorrow night."

* * *

_Read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the new chapter. I know it's short, but I'll update more soon._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Once again, everyone was gathered in the living room for the family meeting, well the family meeting in which were added Martin and Rick.

"So," Eric began, "I asked you all to come because there are some things we need to talk about."

"Maybe I should go." Rick suggested.

"No, actually we wanted to talk to you." Annie said.

"About what?" the boy enquired.

"Well, it's been a few days since you arrived, and we wanted to get to know you a little better." Eric explained.

"What do you want to know?"

"You could start by telling us a little about your life, and maybe about your parents." Lucy suggested.

"Why?"

"We know you must have had a hard time ad we want to help you, but in order to do that, we need to know a few things." Eric said. "Maybe we could start by asking you some questions."

Rick nodded, a little unsure.

"Are your parents still alive?" Simon asked. Again the little boy nodded.

"Where are they?" Silence.

"Did they abandon you?" Silence.

"Rick you need to answer." Kevin said.

"Why? So you can think that you did you preacher and cop job by helping a poor kid whose parents apparently left?" Tears had started to appear in his eyes. "You don't care anyway, you never did." He yelled. "We don't need your help, not now."

"Rick, calm down." Annie said softly.

"You want to know where my parents are? I don't have a father and my mother is a prostitute working for a monster." Rick took a deep breath. "You wanna know if she abandonned me? She saved my life." He was now sobbing. "She said you were good people, better than she would never be, that would be safe and happy with you, but it's not true. You don't give a damn!"

They were all stunned by what they had just heard, and bit confused. There was more to it than what they had supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence filled the room. The Camdens were trying to aprehend evrything that the young boy had just say. Eric was the first one to talk.

"So, your mother knows us?"

"Yes," Rick's answer was barely more than a whisper. "Or at least she used to."

"Look, Rick," Lucy started, "We jut want to help you. If you talk to us, tell us the whole truth, then maybe we can do something to help you, to help your mother."

"Yeah," Simon added. "How did she save you and who is she working for."

Rick stood silent for a while, as the Camdens were giving him time to make a decision. Should he tell them everything? What would they think? Could they really help him? Help his mother? Finally he nodded and said: "I'll tell you, but please don't be mad, don't kick me out."

"Whe would we-" Annie was cut by Lucy, "Mom let him talk."

"Okay," Rick took a deep breath. "A few years ago, my mom was kidnapped. The guy who did it raped her and tortured her. He kept her in a small romm telling her that if she ever tried to escape he would kill her family. One day, she found out she was pregnant. That day, the guy offered her a deal. If she worked for him and did everything he told her to, her child would live. She accepted. Since that day she has been forced to work as prostitute and sometimes she would also be a waitress at a strip club he owned. She did everything he told her to do to save me. If it wasn't for me, she probably wouldn't have suffer so much." By then Rick was sobbing. Annie took him in her arms.

"Oh Rick. I'm so sorry."

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Why would you think we would kick you out or be mad." Eric asked, "You're not responsible for any of that, neither is your mom."

Lucy, Kevin, Simon and Ruthis agreed.

"I didn't tell you everything." Rick said in a weak voice.

"What more could you have to tell?" Lucy wondered.

"Don't worry, you'll tell us later." Kevin said. "Maybe you could tell us your name or your mother's name, or even the guy's name if you know it, so we can try to help your mom."

"My name-" Rick hesitated, "Please don't be mad. My name is Eric Matthew Camden."


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The whole family stood there, staring at the boy. All incapable to utter a single word. Rick bent his head down, waiting for someone to speak.

Eric looked at the child in front of him. This was his grandson, Eric Matthew Camden, named after him. The child of his eldest daughter, a daughter he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. A daughter he now knew had been kidnapped.

Annie's eyes were filled with tears. This was her lond lost daughter's son. She was starting to find the silence unbearable, but what do you say to a child whom you only met recently, a child who happens to be your grandson.

Lucy couldn't believe it. This was Mary's son.Her sister's child. A sister she had missed and resented for about ten years. She had missed the bond they had, she had missed having someone she could always talk to, someone to laugh and argue with, someone who would be there for her if she was in trouble, she had missed her sister. And for the same reasons she had resented her. For leaving, for not being there, for vanishing.

Ruthie was fixing Rick. This was Mary's son? Mary? The one who left.The one nobody talked about anymore. The one who was set as the bad exemple in the family. She had been kidnapped? She hadn't left by choice? Ruthie didn't know what to think anymore.

Kevin's cop instinct kicked in. She's been kidnapped? We need to find her, we need to save her.

Simon was skeptical, he knew he shouldn't be, but still. Was that kid telling the truth? Was he really Mary's son? Had Mary really been kidnapped? He had spent so many years thinking she had abandonned them. He had hated her for it.And now all he had believe all these years wouldn't be real?


	8. Chapter 8

_I know it's been a while, but here's the new chapter. It's short but the next will be up soon. Hope you like it. Please review._

* * *

Rick eyes began to water. He knew they would be mad. He knew they wouldn't understand. They probably didn't even believe him. Tears were now falling down his cheeks. He glanced once again at the Camdens who had yet to say a word and suddenly he took off.

By the time the Camdens reacted Rick was already gone. Kevin and Simon ran after him, while the others stayed in the living room, dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this," Lucy was the first one to break the silence. "I always thought she had decided to leave, that she didn't want anything to do with us."

"I should have known. My own daughter was in trouble and I didn't even know it," Annie started to cry. Eric hugged her tears filling his own eyes.

Ruthie didn't say anthing. She had always thought of Mary as the black sheep of the family. Sha had also resented her for never coming back. It was hard for the young girl to really believe what Rick had said. Mary couldn't possibly...No, it was just another mistake.

* * *

In the street, Kevin and Simon were finally able to catch up with Rick at a corner.

The boy saw them coming but he didn't ran away again. He had nowhere to run to. He glanced up and his eyes met Simon's, who then took a tentative step towards his nephew.  
"I'm sorry." Simon didn't know what else to say, so he just offered a reassuring smile. But it seemed enough and as the child walked towards him, Simon openned his arms and hugged him.

The three of them then walked back to the house. As they approached, though, Rick seemed to be walking slower and slower until he completely stopped.

Simon put a hand on his shoulder, "It's gonna be okay."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is really short but I hope you'll like it anyway.Please review._

* * *

During the following weeks, the Camdens got to know Ricky better, while the boy learned to trust and know them.

Kevin tried to used his connections in the police to find Mary, but he didn't succeed and Ricky told him that he didn't remember much about the place where she was.

The Camdens were happy to know that the boy was really part of their family and they tried to do everything they could so that he would feel comfortable with them.

* * *

The years passed and Ricky grew up, he became a calm and quiet teenager, but happy nonetheless.

He was really close to Simon and Ruthie, and also the twins since they were nearly the same age.

Ricky never spoke about his mother or his past, but the Camdens had learned not to ask anything, they were all more or less convinced that they would never see Mary again, though Eric still prayed for her, as did Annie.

One day, Eric had just driven Ricky, Sam and David from school, when the doorbell rang. Ricky was the first one at the door, but when he openned it, he could only stare at the person on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter. Please review.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," the man on the other side of the door said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Rick shouted as he tried to shut the door.

"It's important Rick, it's about your mother."

The rest of the Camden family was now right behind Rick.

"Who are you?" asked Eric. "Rick do you know him?"

"Yes," the boy answered.

"You said you had something to tell him about Mary?" Annie asked before the child could say anything more.

"Yes. Maybe we should go inside and sit."

* * *

"My name is Thomas, and as Rick said, we know each other. I met Mary at the club when she was working for Hank. Later I met Rick. I tried to help them as much as I could."

"Is that true Rick?" Eric asked.

The boy shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you mean?"

But instead of answering him, Rick turned to Thomas. "How is my mom?"

"Rick..."

"How is she?"

"There was an accident at the club a few weeks ago..."

"What?"

"Mary, she got hurt really bad."

"But she's okay now though, right?" Rick now had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ricky."

"No..."

"She's dead."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Thomas had told them the news. Rick was now sitting alone on his bed, when Eric and Annie came in.

"Rick?" They got no answer. As they came closer they saw tears running down his face.

Annie sat next to him and hugged him, while Eric tried to think of the best words to soothe the crying child, but nothing seemed good enough. Finally Annie was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Rick. And I'm also sorry about everything you might have heard about Mary when you first came here."

"It doesn't matter anymore." And with that, Rick stood up and left the room.

* * *

In a bar on the other side of town, Thomas was sitting at the counter nursing a glass of scotch when he was disturbed by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello... Yes... It's done."


	11. Chapter 11

_It's been a long time since I last updated this story. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks after Thomas told them the news, the Camdens held a memorial service for Mary.

"It's not fair!"Ruthie shouted, taking off down the hall.

"Ruthie!" Lucy called after her.

Tears running down her face, Ruthie stopped and turned to face her sister. "I've been so mean. I said such awful things about her. And now this... Just one day to recall. It doesn't seem fair."

"It's not. But now all we can do is honor her memory one last time and try to move on with our lives."

* * *

Rick had become quiet and sullen, much like he had when he first came to live with the Camdens.

A few hours before the service, they asked him if he wanted to say a few words.

"I don't have anything to say. I hate her!" And he stormed out.

Lucy, Simon and Ruthie followed him to his room where they found him on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Rick?" Simon called. "What's going on?"

"I hate her"

"No you don't" Lucy said knowingly. "You're mad at her for dying, but that's because you miss her, because you love her, not because you hate her."

"It's all my fault." Rick told them.

The three siblings shared a glance.

"It's not your fault Rick." Simon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Tears started to pool in the boy's eyes and he lowered his head.

"I want my mom back." Rick said in a childlike voice. "I don't want her to just be a fading memory. Nobody ever loved me the way she did. And now I'm left wondering what could have been."

The three others' heart broke all over again.  
Lucy sat down on the bed huging him. "You will always love her and miss her. But you have to move on and leave the past behind, but she will still be in your heart and in your mind. And wherever you life takes you, you'll think of her every now and then. And with time it won't hurt so much."

* * *

Hank was a happy man. He had just won a game of poker and decided to celebrate, in his own way. But as he made his way to the basement where he held Mary, he noticed that the door was looked inside. It was empty.

"That bitch!"

* * *

Thomas wasn't proud of what he had done, telling that boy that his mother had died had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. But he hoped that what he was doing now would make it somewhat better.


End file.
